Pain or The Powertrip
by Byakko
Summary: A very alternative oneshot fic on the atrocities of the true Vlad somewhat combined with Alucard. Includes an OC, and it requires an open mind. No plea, but read if you want something very different from mainstream fanfiction.


**Author's Note:** An alternative one-shot fic. This comes from after reading about Vald Dracula Tepes' exploits, if you must know. There's no plot, and it is almost purely dialouge. You can say that this is some ego power trip for justice, against an animated character that has no bearing on the real thing. But I have trouble resolving the connection between Alucard and Vlad, except in a dramatic monolouge that I shall reveal in the form of my original character, Tian. 

I warn you that this fic has nearly nothing to do over Hellsing, except it is very like some surreal dream of ideas squashed together. This is written in the spur of the moment, so I apologize for any silly and stupid mistakes that may be included. 

Also, italics represent excepts of Vlad's exploits, detailing his torture of the people, and why I'm angry, and why Tian is angry. 

-------------------------------------------

Tian was only his English short name, his Chinese name would never been pronounced correctly by the British or anyone in the Western world as far as he knew, so why bother with it? 

He was Chinese, from China (not some of the other Asiatic regions), supernatural, and old. Very old. Older than most things here except the mountains. Older than the similarly supernaturaly beings present in the country. 

Power-wise, he was not too sure, but he was confident. 

No upstart vampire less than even a millenium old was his equal, in anything. Except perhaps unbridled cruelty. 

He snorted. 

As far as immortals were concerned, there is a kind of unanimous agreement that their mortal life, if they had one, had no bearing over their present state, because it was an insult to their present superiority. 

But Tian knew that it was a memory they would loved to forget. Immortals were ego-istical, they only knew power then, they only know power now. But they did not have enough power then, and only too much now. 

Tian himself started out as a dog, a real, four-legged, canus dog. Excuse the allusion to Chinese mythology, but through 'years of cultivation within' some cave or another secluded area, a lake or tree might suffice, he attain his present form and state of mind, but immortality was another matter altogether. 

He was brooding. His long silver-white hair was falling over his yellow eyes. The eyes showed his canine heritage, but they were no insult. 

"Alucard, the vampire formerly known as Vlad Dracula," he paused when his sulphur-yellow eyes met blood-red ones, "Tepes? Right?" 

Alucard grinned, well, that was his usual expression anyway. But it was previously a mere sardonic smile, but now it was a full-fledged, toothed grin. 

"Humans call me Alucard, but I suppose one of your caliber," Alucard's grin seemed to widen, "Would prefer the proper name," 

Tian shook his head as he rose up from the rock he was sitting on, "No, I think Alucard is fitting," he hoped the insult was biting, but he could not tell by the engimatic demeanour of the vampire. 

"But what it implies otherwise, a reversal of your name, that is inaccurate," Tian's head was lolling. He bore a massive headache and deepset ache in his head, which did not hurt quite as much as he expected, but that was also to be expected. 

He had, after all suffered worse, and that was key. 

"I believe you are still cruel, as you ever were," he looked up meaningfully. 

The vampire shrugged, and pulled a silver and a black gun from in his coat in one smooth and leisurely motion. Tian looked on, shrugging in return. 

"Will that be all, gods' dog? Did your precious fairies and emperor masters send you to just _talk_, like your devotees?" two shots rang out. 

Tian let them come, and let them hit him, but did not let them move him. They were embedded with little fanfare, into his chest, and he merely glanced and winced a little in pain as he continued to shamble towards Alucard. He was weakened by the pain in his head, he was encouraging it into to a crescendo, and he just wished that the vampire would come a little closer to quicken this. His hands were inching. 

Alucard was amused, but non-plussed. He walked steadily forward at a pace only slightly faster than Tian's, continuing to fire thick silver bullets into the other immortal. But nothing even slowed him. 

"Shooting is little fun if you would not _die_, dog," Alucard almost sighed as he said that. 

"Silver is to me as paper. Useful as a tool, pathetic as a weapon," Tian sighed openly. 

Only loud gunshots were singing in the valley that both were in. Nothing, no shout, whine, or grimace emitted from Tian in response to the abuse he was being victim to. And Alucard could not laugh as his opponent made no motion of fear, surrender, pain or even foolish victory. They finally came to a halt, facing each other. Alucard was a slightly taller, Tian was stooping a little in stature. 

"That was little, very humble in fact," Tian sighed once more, in exasperation. 

Alucard was curious, but a drive to kill this being and arrogant life before him was overpowering. He withdrew one gun, and pulled back his right arm, palm already straightened for the killing blow. 

Tian looked up just a little, and Alucard paused to hear this one potential response from him before death came again. 

"You like to that, reminds you of your reign, doesn't it? It's a mini-impalation technique," Tian commented. 

Alucard laughed, "You know so much of me, I thank you for someone remembering," He drew it back a little more. 

"You should remember more than that," Tian continued as the blow came. 

But it never met its target. Tian caught the palm five inches away from his belly, worse still, without effort, though his arm shook to suppress the vampire's attack. 

Alucard looked surprised. Tian followed up by nonchalantly grasping Alucard's face with his other hand, though a new gleam evident in his yellow eyes. 

"I know the code of not implying about another's mortal life, but I think there are somethings which should never be forgotten," Tian said as Alucard was held in trawl. 

It was not some spell, as far as Alucard was certain, but he could not move as Tian pushed back against him with a growl in his throat. Alucard had the same sentiments. 

"Actually, maybe it isn't your fault. YOU never experienced the pain before, so how could you remember?" Tian said quietly. Alucard moved backwards slowly, something was building up in his mind, and he knew it was coming in from Tian. 

"I spent weeks in Wallachia to get this much," Tian hissed. Alucard stared at him with renewed shock from hearing his home country, his true home if he ever had one, but it was gone. 

"What once was Wallachia anyway," Tian corrected himself as if he knew what Alucard was thinking. 

"I called to them in Romanian, it was hard business. More people had died after six centuries there, but not much more. All it took was some digging," 

And Alucard was afraid. No, that would be too strong a word. More like his in dread. He had more than a faint inkling as to what Tian was referring to. 

Tian read that realisation on Alucard's face, "You previous victims, Vlad, they want to meet their torturer," 

And immediately, Alucard felt pain. 

"A vampire has no immunity to pain, no immunity to injury. He simply heals. He is a mortal with immortal powers, but not truly ever grasping them," he seemed to explain to Alucard as he now forced the vampire down. But Alucard was never powerless, even when he was supposed to. Pure vehement hatred was fighting against the dog immortal's palm. 

"You have a high threshold only to the point you have experienced it. This is pain you never had the chance to experience," 

_Impalement was Dracula's preferred method of torture and execution. Impalement was and is one of the most gruesome ways of dying imaginable. Dracula usually had a horse attached to each of the victim's legs and a sharpened stake was gradually forced into the body. The end of the stake was usually oiled and care was taken that the stake not be too sharp; else the victim might die too rapidly from shock. Normally the stake was inserted into the body through the buttocks and was often forced through the body until it emerged from the mouth. However, there were many instances where victims were impaled through other bodily orifices or through the abdomen or chest. _

Infants were sometimes impaled on the stake forced through their mothers' chests. The records indicate that victims were sometimes impaled so that they hung upside down on the stake. 

He saw the flood taking effect, Alucard nearly went limp from shock. And his body and face contorted. Tian growled animalisticly and wenched the vampire up only to swing him and slam him into the ground. 

Such physical attacks would do nothing on a vampire like Alucard, but it was more for Tian than anything else. 

Tian was seized by a zealous flame of justice in him. He was a family man, he had five sons and five daughters, albeit his daughters were no longer in physical form, but they were still family, children. His fingers crushed onto Alucard's head with a deathgrip, a grin so similar to the vampire's was spreading across the China man's face. 

"Little children Vlad! Babies!" he shouted and he wenched the loose body of the vampire upwards once more, and brought it crashing down. 

_Death by impalement was slow and painful. Victims sometimes endured for hours or days. Dracula often had the stakes arranged in various geometric patterns. The most common pattern was a ring of concentric circles in the outskirts of the city that was his target. The height of the spear indicated the rank of the victim. The decaying corpses were often left up for months. It was once reported that an invading Turkish army turned back in fright when it encountered thousands of rotting corpses impaled on the banks of the Danube. In 1461 Mohammed II, the conqueror of Constantinople, a man not noted for his squeamishness, returned to Constantinople after being sickened by the sight of twenty thousand impaled corpses rotting outside of Dracula's capital of Tirgoviste. The warrior sultan turned command of the campaign against Dracula over to subordinates and returned to Constantinople._

"Oh, I suppose it was useful, militarily," Tian commented as he grabbed the raggily body of the vampire with his other hand, and brought it crashing down on a knee. He heard bone crack, but he knew it was not enough. His goal was not to break the vampire, but to work Tian himself into a frenzy. His voice was rising, and so was his beserk fury. 

"You are a coward, Vlad! Pure and simple! The biggest bullies are those who have felt the least pain and softest touch," he laughed. 

Tian never let go of Vlad, he needed constant contact to keep flow going. The headache was being replaced with fresh memories of the pain he had to endure. He watched Alucard, so unused to abuse that had been rented six centuries before, writhe and contort, his body losing coherence and he saw the memories of the stakes being flesh out in him. Above all, Alucard was biting back a desire to scream, the humiliation that anything could induce him to was enough torture, perhaps, to him. 

_Thousands were often impaled at a single time. Ten thousand were impaled in the Transylvanian city of Sibiu (where Dracula had once lived) in 1460. In 1459, on St. Bartholomew's Day, Dracula had thirty thousand of the merchants and boyars of the Transylvanian city of Brasov impaled. One of the most famous woodcuts of the period shows Dracula feasting amongst a forest of stakes and their grisly burdens outside Brasov while a nearby executioner cuts apart other victims._

"People often say that mental torture overrides the physical. But you knew the best was to combine them both," Tian berated him. In a frenzy, he transformed his head back into his white doghead, though modifying it to include extra teeth for pain. 

He held Alucard up, his jaws dripping saliva and his eyes glazing over. He ripped with savage satisfaction into the vampires chest and severed it easily in two. The black matter sloughed off in his jaws. They transformed into milipedes and hands and tried to gouge and tear his eyes and skin. Only to find that he had resistance to them and he shook them off with a shake. 

Physical pain was near nothing to Alucard, save as an inconvenience. But this, this was so horrific even to him. It was torture, the pain of thousands, all replayed on his person a hundred at a time and then repeated. It would not do to describe the pain, especially of the orifices in which it frequently performed. 

_Impalement was Dracula's favorite but by no means his only method of torture. The list of tortures employed by this cruel prince reads like an inventory of hell's tools: nails in heads, cutting off of limbs, blinding, strangulation, burning, cutting off of noses and ears, mutilation of sexual organs (especially in the case of women), scalping, skinning, exposure to the elements or to wild animals and boiling alive._

Not to mention other body parts. 

Alucard was, finally as fresh new tortures was pouring in from the vessel-like dog immortal, afraid, horrified, terrified, sickened, in pain. 

And the pain was brutal. 

"I was forced to face my greatest pain years and years and years ago. This pain you feel so greatly now, is nothing to the pain I was forced to implement on myself!" Tian roared as he held the upper half of Alucard like some grim trophy, and he slammed him against the ground and held him there. A humanoid dog claw was form out of his free arm, and he brought it slashing down on Alucard freely, dotting his assault with more quips. 

"This pain is nothing, nothing, NOTHING TO ME!" he roared. 

"I was its vessel for weeks for today, and I did not so much as squirm. And here you all, so tortured," he laughed. 

"You have never faced the greatest tragedies and trials of mortality, what right have you to being immortal?! You are pathetic and cowardly! No Prince but a humble shivering little whelp who thought to escape his greatest fear of death by becoming power!" 

"A little spark and wassel like you! You are the greatest fear in the western world but you are nothing in my country! Who do you think you are?! WHAT do you think you are?! Fear? Death? Destruction? Power?!" 

"Ha!" Tian snorted, "Ha!" he repeated with insult as he cleaved open Alucard's chest to reveal the insides of a huamn, which was just for show. 

He dug his claw in and wench useless organs like a stomach, liver, kidney or two, and reached for the spine which he ripped out with little fanfare but for a spray of thin blood. 

Alucard was making sounds akin to whimpering but he gnashed his teeth tightly even as he made for a higher level of power release. 

_Dracula's atrocities against the people of Wallachia were usually attempts to enforce his own moral code upon his country. He appears to have been particularly concerned with female chastity. Maidens who lost their virginity, adulterous wives and unchaste widows were all targets of Dracula's cruelty. Such women often had their sexual organs cut out or their breasts cut off. They were also often impaled through the vagina on red-hot stakes that were forced through the body until they emerged from the mouth. One report tells of the execution of an unfaithful wife. Dracula had the woman's breasts cut off, and then she was skinned and impaled in a square in Tirgoviste with her skin lying on a nearby table. Dracula also insisted that his people be honest and hard working. Merchants who cheated their customers were likely to find themselves mounted on a stake beside common thieves._

Tian started laughing louder and louder, madness replacing the pain he kept so restraint before. The spirits of the dead were strong, he made them to be, letting them replay their lingering deaths in his mind since he could take it, to work them into a bloody frenzy. He made them good their promise, and they were more happy to fulfill Tian's and their own wishes. 

Make the murderer suffer. 

"A vampire who feels for chasity?! That's needs little humoring to make it funny!" Tian continued to laugh with immortal euphoria of wroughting sweet, sweet justice. 

_Vlad was not only a mere butcher._   
"You were no mindless butcher or killer, Vlad," Tian hissed.   
_He was famous for his good words and the way he questioned people before killing them._   
"You were a trickster, a con,"   
_always justifying his acts by the desire of justice_   
"You were a fool fooling yourself,"   
_and some vicious sense of humour as an epitaph._   
"Nothing more than one of the trash you so love to destroy," 

And at that moment, a vampire screamed. 


End file.
